1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining structure for a track device for drawers.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings illustrates a conventional track device with a retaining structure. The track device includes a first track 11 having a stop member 21 mounted thereon and a second track 12 having a limiting member 22 mounted thereon. The stop member 21 includes two stops 211 and 212. The limiting member 22 is pivotally mounted on the second track 12 and includes two cams 221 and 222 for respectively cooperating with the stops 211 and 212. A slide-aiding member 13 is mounted between the first track 11 and the second track 12, allowing smooth sliding movement between the first track 11 and the second track 12. The limiting member 22 further has a groove 223 for cooperating with a release cam 231 of a connecting rod 23 and an elastic element 24, thereby allowing the limiting member 22 to be manually switched from a latching position to an unlatching position.
When the second track 12 is moved to an extended position, the cams 221 and 222 of the limiting member 22 selectively engage with the stops 211 and 212, providing a retaining function in either direction. When the user manually pulls an operative end 232 of the connecting rod 23 outward, the engagement between the respective cam 221, 222 and the respective stop 211, 212 is released, allowing the second track 12 to be moved back into the first track 11, as shown in FIG. 2. However, it is not uncommon that the user forgets to remove his or her fingers such that the user's fingers moves inward along with inward movement of the second track 12. As a result, the fingers of the user are injured.